


The Loudest Silence

by Olivia_Janae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cello, Chicago, Classical Music, Deaf Character, Deaf community, F/F, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Janae/pseuds/Olivia_Janae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New to Chicago Emma, a professional cellist, is shocked to find that a beautiful deaf woman is her new president of the board. As their friendship grows Emma begins to wonder, what does it look like when a world of sound and a world of silence meet somewhere in the middle? SwanQueen AU NOW AVAILABLE ON AMAZON</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There is an amazing video by Willow Hermione, y'all! Go take a look! <https://youtu.be/CjYdTRM2zQA>

 

* * *

 

Hey guys!

As you can see TLS was taken down! Which, was hard. Try not to judge me when I say I cried doing it! However, it was taken down for the best reason!  
**The Loudest Silence is now published!**

[Check it out!!!! ](https://www.amazon.com/Olivia-Janae/e/B075GWJN52/ref=sr_tc_2_0?qid=1515108255&sr=8-2-ent)

Thanks so much for your support, Swen, I love you to death!

\- Olivia Janae

 


	2. Paperback giveaway!

'The Loudest Silence' & 'Shades of Blue' signed copy random giveaway!

Today through February 14th

How to enter:

 

It's very simple!

Make a Youtube video in which you IN AMERICAN SIGN LANGUAGE sign or fingerspell a small sentence. It can be anything from 'Hi, my name is-' to 'I love Vivian and Kate-' to 'Swan Queen is end game'.  
The sentence is up to you!  
(Example video of how to introduce yourself [https://youtu.be/sWZFMG3df_A](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FsWZFMG3df_A&h=ATOnTrNb7KTMvpYWB8SYOsQilH1UDklhKcY4iDhpiee9AvIe03ZAgNix7pp1qH3b4QDhg-32T0Z0cPOBhpYBQopckfq-RUTyukBaiks2PNuvfbaqhxNocSNV0fzEIMrKQ6twgKC1Z0yfy7F7ZrP9UcsfY9juf1eC-BeIgx4r21Q0PQqf_pPGK9LnuR_8vu9ZetTzJk229Vwfi-eiakVkG0CCdDiQ9RQHjpREty2CeRElhc5zQYgU4ziLIiZHg-tQR3Wldq5--bN_SjGTSSbROYElGX0AU-c8T-kg0so4LZ4))

Take that video, upload it, and paste the link into my ([Olivia Janae](https://www.facebook.com/OliviaJanaeGardner/)) messages. In your message, please include your legal name and U.S. mailing address.  
(Video tutorial for Youtube [https://youtu.be/klVWGHtRTuE](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FklVWGHtRTuE&h=ATMi7fwHvrDll1LNQCYgwv3-8TgKmGyRsV3vx2v8Vd3nL9BgJ9UPFcvXy_WT0Ncjx4WSUvQjY4kPd69uL4KdK8ylnCvtubvC6Gu4JYIsyvebLNEbAg_j2UjRCzcVQx5ppAIMQDEsyLaq9SbGba3gMUpGzvCHD2xXpvoCTBtBj44Lh1T_KEgPQzCrSdwH7o9qGEEqIP2xbah_NBSnM4yht6XQAdaUdeAq59Uj0jVL2qrkqczUfd4AhtsH1P9xuMc_srV9NaxjVc70UZ-3TtsS0Wq-CVmbW0g3RYdfa_n9uwv8v6HmUg))

Details:  
\- Five copies of both books to be given away  
\- U.S. mailing addresses only (I'm funding this giveaway myself)  
\- Has to be in A.S.L.  
\- Has to be sent to me BY Valentines Day (FEB 14)

To stay up to date 'like' and follow this page and please, be sure to share this post!

Send me a message with any questions!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [O Mais Barulhento Silêncio (TRADUÇÃO)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829937) by [honestbanjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestbanjo/pseuds/honestbanjo)




End file.
